


Unspoken Love

by AlexiaNite



Series: One shots, shorts, and drabbles...oh my! [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaNite/pseuds/AlexiaNite
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles. Just a place to play with story ideas and lots of different characters.





	1. Just The Three of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iruka/Tenzo/Kakashi

Iruka yawned as he stumbled into the bedroom. He had stayed up way too late grading homework. All he wanted was one well written paper. Was that too much to ask? He paused in the doorway, looking over the two slumbering jounin. When did his life get so wonderfully weird? Tenzo and Kakashi, his loves. 

He’d met Tenzo first, a chance meeting in a bar. The shinobi had flirted shamelessly with him. Iruka had taken him home that night. Something of a routine had developed between them. Not quite dating, but not just friends. He was there when the jounin returned from missions, treating his wounds, and helping him ground himself. They both pretended he didn’t see the ANBU tattoo on his arm.

He knew Kakashi by reputation only until the night he’d crawled through Tenzo’s window on the verge of a breakdown. He’d heard rumors that he was an ANBU, but this confirmed it. The other jounin had held the copy nin as he broke. He’d tried to leave them so they could have some privacy, but Kakashi had caught his wrist, asking him to stay.

He found out later it was because Tenzo had told him who he was, told him about how he brought him back from the edge more than once. So he’d stayed and they had held Kakashi between them. The first time they’d kissed had been a few days after the silver haired man had almost died. He’d collapsed outside of the village and had to be carried to the hospital.

He’d escaped the hospital and crawled into Tenzo’s bed. Iruka had come to care for him deeply by this point. When he’d confessed his feelings to Tenzo, he’d expected him to be upset. Instead, he’d just smiled and kissed him. That night Iruka begged Kakashi to be safer, to always come home. The kiss had left him breathless.

The first time he’d made love with Kakashi, Tenzo had been there. He hadn’t joined in, but he did kiss Iruka and watch them together. Both of them at the same time…that was something he needed to be well rested for. The two jounin could be insatiable. Then, Tenzo had asked both of them to live with him. The three of them didn’t care how people viewed their relationship. They were happy.

Kakashi looked up at him, half awake. “Ru, are you coming to bed?”

The teacher smiled, moving so he could crawl between the two men. Tenzo rolled over, wrapping an arm around his waist. The copy nin snuggled up close to me, resting a hand on Iruka’s hip. The two jounin were asleep again before the chunin had even closed his eyes. Being able to fall asleep instantly was something you learned in the field. He used to hate how they could both do that, but he enjoyed this time, safely nestled between his loves listening to their soft breathing. Finally, he drifted of to sleep, thinking of the date night they had planned tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. This was partially inspired by the most recent chapter of my story, The Dreams We Dream.


	2. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 18th is my birthday, so I decided I needed some poly fluff to celebrate.

‘I’ve never celebrated my birthday before’. That simple sentence was enough to send Iruka into a fit. Maybe he was being silly, but everyone should get to celebrate their birthday. It was the one day a year you got to feel special like that day belonged to you and you alone, but Tenzo didn’t have a date of birth. Not really. Sure he had to have one on file, but it was a day Danzo had picked and that was definitely not a day to celebrate. So Iruka and Kakashi picked a new one, a better one. 

They had only been dating Tenzo for a few months when he’d mentioned the birthday thing. Not a big deal, he’d tried to tell them, but Iruka had seen right through him, so a plan was hatched. Iruka knew he was probably overdoing things, but that was just who he was. He had a need to take care of those he considered his and Tenzo was his boyfriend. If anyone was going to help him celebrate, it was Iruka. 

“It looks good, Ru.” Kakashi pressed a kiss to his shoulder since he couldn’t reach his face. The chunin was hunched over a cake, carefully decorating it.

“I haven’t decorated a cake in years. I just hope he doesn’t think it’s weird. Is it weird?” He was trying not to over think his decision to decorate the cake with a tree and plants. “It’s weird. I mean it’s not like his wood release is everything he is. I just know he likes plants.”

Kakashi tried to hide his amusement. “It’s fine. He’s going to love it.”

Iruka frowned down at the cake. “I hope so. You’re sure he’s coming tonight, right? Because I made a ton of food and if he doesn’t co-”

The jounin pulled him backwards kissing him deeply. “Ru, he’ll be here. The cake looks great. The house looks fine. He’ll love what you cooked and he’s going to appreciate that you put in this much effort to help him celebrate his birthday, okay? I promise.” For two days, Iruka had been worried sick about every little detail. “How about I pour you a drink and we say the cake is done?”

“Okay, fine. I need to wash up anyways. I am sticky and covered in frosting.” The brown sugar buttercream frosting has turned out nice, but after decorating the cake he was wearing a decent amount of it and in various colors. 

“I could help you with that,” Kakashi offered, wiggly his eyebrows at Iruka.

The chunin burst out laughing. “You don’t even like sweets.” He stepped around the jounin so he could wash his hands. 

The copy nin was on a roll that night and not about to stop now. “You’re sweet and I like you.” He whispered to Iruka, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck. “And you don’t seem to mind when I eat you.”

“Oh my…Kakashi!” Iruka knew he was blushing, but dammit his boyfriend knew just how to push his buttons. “Behave. Best behavior tonight. I know you and Tenzo have been together in the past, but things are still new for us.”

“I will be good for you tonight if you are naughty for me tomorrow.” Kakashi jumped back as Iruka flung a handful of water at him. “Okay, okay. I’m done…for now.”

*** 

Tenzo knew he had promised Kakashi that he would join him and Iruka for dinner, but it has been a long day. His ANBU mask had been tossed into his closet, along with the rest of his armor, as soon as he walked through the door. Some days he thought about leaving like Kakashi had, but if he wasn’t an ANBU, then what did he have? 

Well, now he had his boyfriends, but that was still so new it didn’t feel real sometimes. He didn’t want to disappoint them, so he showered and headed over to their place. He didn’t even make it all the way up the stairs before Iruka had the door open, looking absolutely delighted to see him. His breath caught in his throat for a second when the chunin smiled at him. Kami, he loved that smile far too much. What he said next confused the hell out of him. “Happy Birthday!”

Tenzo let Iruka pull him into his arms. “Uh…thanks, but today isn’t my birthday.”

“It is now.” The chunin grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. Kakashi was waiting for them in the kitchen where a rather impressive spread was set out, complete with a beautiful cake.

“I don’t understand?” He looked his former senpai trying to piece together what was going on.

“A couple of months ago you mentioned you’d never celebrated your birthday because you didn’t know when it was. So we picked one for you so we could celebrate. I made the cake myself.” Iruka looked so happy and excited.

“It’s the day we first met,” Kakashi added in. “I thought that was a better day than the one that was picked for you since that is sort of when ‘Tenzo’ was born.”

He stared at them stunned for a moment. No one had ever done something like this for him. He didn’t have that many close friends and he could count his exes on one hand. Birthdays were just one of those things he had written off as something he would never get, like most other things that he had missed out on growing up. He didn’t even remember telling Iruka about it, but the fact that he had put in so much effort to give him a proper birthday made him tear up. “I, uh, don’t know what to say.” He looked away from his boyfriends, trying not to get choked up.

“Say you’ll indulge me and eat birthday cake with us. It’s walnut cake. I know that’s your favorite.” Iruka was tugging at his hand, trying to get him closer to the table. Obediently, he followed.

The cake was beautiful looking, a tree spanned most of the top, with the trunk running down one side. Flowers decorated the base. It was too much. “I need to sit down.” Tenzo said, suddenly feeling lightheaded. Kakashi was there in an instant, pulling a chair out for him.

Iruka looked at Kakashi, worry written all over his face. “I told you I overdid it.” 

Tenzo squeezed the chunin’s hand. “You didn’t, Iruka. It’s all so amazing and not what I was expecting. I guess…I guess I’m just a bit overwhelmed with emotions right now.” He pressed a soft kiss to the back of Iruka’s hand. “Thank you so much for this. I like this birthday more than any other.”

“You’ve never had another one,” Iruka said, laughing softly.

“True, but you’ve set the bar very high as far as birthdays go. Is it bad if I want to skip dinner and dig into that beautiful cake you’ve made?” He was just happy to have two wonderful partners that cared about him enough to do something like this.

“It’s your birthday, Tenzo. We can do whatever you want.” Iruka leaned down and kissed him.

Tenzo buried his hand in Iruka’s hair, deepening the kiss. “I can think of one thing I’d like like to do tonight…”

“Oh my god, yes,” Kakashi called from across the table, holding his hand out to high five his kohai.

“Tenz, if you high five him, I am never going to sleep with either one of you again.” Iruka threatened as he glared at them. 

“Maybe I should just take that cake.” He knew better than to let Kakashi draw him into his shenanigans.

Iruka kissed him one last time before going to grab a knife to cut the cake. “Smart man. Smarter than Kakashi, that’s for sure.” He mumbled the last part under his breath, knowing full well that Kakashi would still hear him. He heard them both laugh at his comment. He cut Tenzo a generous slice, setting it in front of him. “Happy Birthday, Tenzo.”

Tenzo beamed at him as he took a bite of the cake. “Best birthday ever, Ru. All thanks to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> My Alexia Nite tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite)  
> My art tumblr: [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome new AO3 facebook group: [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)


End file.
